


Caught

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Ficlet, Frottage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-21
Updated: 2009-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco needs discipline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snegurochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegurochka/gifts).



Draco knelt, waiting, his eyes fixed on the black leather boots that were all he could see from this position.

"Discipline, that's what you lack." The voice was coolly analytical and he nodded his agreement.

"Don't move."

He held still again, cursing himself. He knew better than to move without permission; the nod had verified his shortcoming in more than one way.

"Do you want to be punished, is that it?"

This time he waited until she gave him leave to speak.

"Yes, Mistress. Please correct my fault."

"I shall," she promised. "Remove my boots."

He hastened to obey. When they were off, she said, "In my valise there is a tin of polish and a rag. You are _not_ to use magic. I want to be able to see my reflection by the time you finish."

Draco swallowed hard. He had been expecting his more usual punishment, a beating. He had never polished a shoe in his life; that was what house-elves were for. But he dared not disobey. To his great relief there were instructions on the tin which told him to apply a thin coat all over the leather, then use an increasingly light touch as he rubbed away the excess to bring out the greatest shine. It was more difficult than it sounded, but to his surprise Draco found himself taking pride in his work and experiencing none of the tedium he would have expected. He was almost sorry when she said, "Enough."

Carefully he restored the boots to her feet before again assuming a graceful kneeling posture.

"Very nice," she murmured, and stroked his hair. He quivered at the praise; his mistress did not give compliments lightly. She rubbed her leather-clad toe across his cock. "You liked that. Good. Now I want you to dirty them again for me."

Awkwardly he spread his thighs wider until his cock and balls were pressed against the leather. There was not quite enough friction as he moved to let him come easily. She seemed to realize that, for she talked to him, telling him how pleased she was with his obedience, how it delighted her to see him responding so well to her discipline, and at last he felt the heat curling inside him, rushing out in a stream of pearly white that splattered across the black leather and dripped from its shining surface.

"Lick it clean," she commanded.

He did, lapping away every trace of himself, then once more he knelt upright. Her hand tilted his head back so that he had to look at her, and she smiled.

A year ago Draco would have laughed at the idea that he would be in this position, kneeling at Hermione Granger's feet, literally licking her boots. But the discipline she gave satisfied a deep need in him, and he knew that he could never give her up. Oh, he was well and truly caught indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> For snegurochka_lee, who wanted Draco/Hermione, caught.


End file.
